


Anything For You

by The13thBlackCat



Series: Songbird [5]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Role Reversal, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thBlackCat/pseuds/The13thBlackCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris decides he trusts Hawke enough, and is ready to try and make some better memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

* * *

_The best proof of love is trust. _

**_Joyce Brothers_ **

* * *

   Sparrow was reading. Or at least, he appeared to be; the human man was sprawled out across the width of their bed with his head and shoulders hanging off the edge, and he was, in fact, holding a book. But Fenris wasn't certain how--or _why_ \--he was managing to actually _read_ it.

   The elf just blinked for a moment, raising an eyebrow, but Sparrow didn't look up at his silence; after a moment, he turned the page, as if to prove that he was, in fact, really reading that book. Fenris just shook his head.

   He said nothing, making his way over to the bed, on the side Sparrow wasn't hanging off of. He still didn't acknowledge the elf even when Fenris sat down on the bed, though, and Fenris suspected Sparrow was waiting for him to inevitably ask what in the world he was doing. He wasn't going to give him that satisfaction, though.

   The elf wordlessly pushed Sparrow's thighs apart and settled between them, placing a soft kiss on his knee. He just looked at Sparrow sprawled out in front of him, trying to ignore how ridiculous the human looked; if you could ignore that, it was still a nice view, with his shirt pulled tight against his stretched muscles. It wasn't a view Fenris was unused to seeing, but still worth looking at.

   The elf kissed his leg again, a little lower now. Sparrow still refused to acknowledge him, however, so he soon continued, making his way inwards. He was determined to get a response out of the Champion.

   The most he got was Sparrow squirming a little under him and turning the page again, though, and Fenris' ears lowered slightly in annoyance. _His Hawke was feeling rather stubborn, it seemed._ He huffed slightly, but didn't stop, and this time he lingered more, pausing to gently suck at the inside of Sparrow's thigh through the fabric of his clothing.

   It turned out that it didn't matter what Sparrow _wanted_ ; he _was_ going to acknowledge Fenris' attention some way or another. The elf chuckled softly, but didn't move from where he was currently nuzzling, sliding a hand up between Sparrow's legs to cup around him.

   Sparrow made a soft sound, breathy and low, and Fenris sat up with a triumphant little smile, giving him a few gentle squeezes as a reward. Sparrow shifted again, rolling his hips slightly, and flicked his eyes towards Fenris; he looked away almost immediately when he realized Fenris had seen, but he was smiling.

   Fenris snorted at him lightly. It didn't matter how much he tried to pretend not to pay attention, now; Sparrow was in the palm of his hand...so to speak. He knew how to get--and keep--Sparrow's attention, and it didn't take much more before he was hot and hard under Fenris' palm. The thought made Fenris' head go a little fuzzy; _Sparrow responded so quickly and easily to him, it was almost unreal..._

   But he was still trying to ignore him, dammit; he had yet to utter a sound beyond that huffy little breath, and he'd stopped squirming, though Fenris could feel how tense he'd gone. He resisted the urge to growl, instead bending to nuzzle the bulge under his hand.

   Sparrow's breathing was coming hard, now, but that was all, and that wasn't nearly enough; Fenris ran his tongue over him, then closed his lips around the head of Sparrow's erection, sucking on him teasingly and leaving a damp spot in the fabric of his clothing. Sparrow's breath caught and he arched his back a little, a low moan rumbling in his chest; but then he caught himself and stopped with a harsh breath.

   Fenris didn't care, though; that moan had told him all he needed to know, and the thought had just occurred to him that he hadn't heard a page turn in a while. He let out a hard breath through his nose, sucking on him again and raising his hips a little; Sparrow made a shrill little sound like a whimper, then exhaled a shaky breath. A second later, he did what Fenris wanted and moaned again, softer but no less sincere, and this time he didn't cut himself off.

   After a moment, Fenris heard his book hit the floor.

   Satisfied, the elf pulled back with a triumphant grin, sitting up to look at Sparrow. The human man had raised his head to look at him, and he was beautiful; he was flushed from arousal and his hair was a mess from how he'd been laying, though the flush made it look like it was a mess for other reasons. He was panting now, his eyes dark, and when he said Fenris' name his voice was strained and rough and perfect.

   "Someone's in a mood tonight," he murmured, trying to keep some sense of normalcy; Fenris just smirked at him, because he knew it must be a monumental effort for him to keep some semblance of self-control.

   Fenris didn't answer him for a moment, shifting and pressing his hips up between Sparrow's thighs, as much for his own relief as to tease Sparrow; Sparrow closed his eyes and gritted his teeth and whimpered softly, pushing back without thinking.

   "You do that to me, Hawke." Fenris' voice was rougher and darker than he'd expected, shaking a little with arousal. He let out a breath, and without really thinking about it he was pulling Sparrow close and grinding his hips into him; _Maker, but he couldn't help himself. This man was just so **perfect**..._

   Sparrow arched his back again, moaning and pushing forward, wanting more than he was given. "Oh Maker, you're _hard_..." Sparrow's eyes flickered open, dark and dangerous. " _Come **here,** elf._ "

   Fenris didn't even have time to respond before Sparrow moved, rolling Fenris over onto his back and settling on his hips, his mouth crushing against the elf's own; Fenris moaned into the kiss, grabbing Sparrow's hips and pushing him back and down so he could rub up against him. Anyone else, he would have been nervous to let pin him, but not his Sparrow. Never his Sparrow.

   Sparrow broke the kiss to breathe, groaning Fenris' name and pulling back to start undressing him. Fenris shifted to help him, and after what felt like too long they were both bare to the waist; Fenris let out a breath that sounded like a low growl to himself, running his palm down Sparrow's stomach before undoing the ties to his pants.

   Sparrow closed his eyes with a low moan when Fenris freed him, and pushed his hips forward eagerly when the elf took him into his hand. Fenris let out a harsh breath, stroking him gently and rubbing his thumb against the head of his erection, smearing the bead of moisture there around. _He was so **beautiful** like this..._

   Sparrow hissed his name and it was almost too much, leaning back on the elf's legs and rocking his hips against Fenris'. Fenris swallowed, trying to think clearly. He knew what Sparrow wanted; it was much too obvious, and _oh_ , it would be so sinfully _easy_ to give it to him... _but_...

   The elf pushed himself up, into as much of a sitting position as he could achieve with Sparrow straddling his hips. The movement pushed Sparrow's erection against his stomach, and the hot throb of it against his skin was almost enough to make him forget why he'd stopped.

   "Sparrow." His voice sounded, _felt_ , heavy and ragged. He swallowed. "I...I need you to do something."

   Sparrow's answer was immediate and breathless: "Anything." He shifted a little, pushing his hips against Fenris' stomach, and the elf had to swallow and pause to gather his thoughts again. His eyes met Sparrow's, and he forced himself to hold the gaze.

   "Take me." It was such an easy thing to say, Fenris was half-certain he hadn't actually said what he was thinking after all. "I want... _need_ you to take me, tonight."

   Sparrow pulled back a little--as much as he could--blinking at Fenris in surprise. For a moment he didn't answer--probably because he wasn't certain _he'd_ heard right--before venturing slowly, "Why?"

   Fenris swallowed again and looked away, unable to hold Sparrow's gaze anymore. He shifted a little, resting his forehead against Sparrow's chest; he was hot to the touch, and smelled beautiful.

   "I am free of Danarius," he whispered, his voice so quiet he didn't even know if Sparrow could hear, "but not free of my memories. I...need you to give me better ones, Sparrow."

   Again, Sparrow was silent for a moment before answering, though his arms came up around Fenris' shoulders. Fenris should have been irritated at the sympathy, he knew that, but he was too nervous and... _frightened_ to care. Had he really just said that? He couldn't back out now, he'd already--

   "As long as you're sure." Sparrow's voice was still rough and dark, but softer, gentler. "Just promise you'll tell me to stop if you want. ...I don't want to hurt you."

   Fenris looked up, somehow feeling ridiculously _safe_ because of that last statement. As if saying it made it more _real_ ; he _knew_ Sparrow wouldn't ever want to hurt him. Why did it matter that he said so?

   The elf just nodded, unable to think of an answer worth saying aloud.

   Sparrow kissed him in response, gentle at first despite his obvious desire for more. Fenris let Sparrow push him back down, trying not to think about what was inevitable now.

   Sparrow pulled back after a moment, brushing his fingers over Fenris' cheek, and the elf closed his eyes with a soft breath, moving into the gentle touch. _This was Sparrow, his Sparrow. He would stop if asked._

   The human slid off him, bending to kiss Fenris again before he could open his eyes. He moved to press his lips against Fenris' ear, then murmured, "Turn over for me?"

   Fenris swallowed again, looking at Sparrow for a moment before doing as he'd asked. It made him feel vulnerable, but then Sparrow kissed his shoulder lightly, so gentle and loving it was almost impossible to worry.

   Fenris concentrated on breathing as Sparrow made his way down his back, burying his face in his arms and trying not to think too hard. He wasn't surprised when he felt Sparrow's tongue trace the line of one of his scars; Sparrow had found out a long time ago that it was one of the easiest ways to make him happy, after all.

   The elf whimpered, squirming a little under Sparrow and arching his back up. Sparrow laughed softly, gently coaxing him to raise his hips and reaching around him to undo the ties of his leggings. He made good use of the area his hand was in, and Fenris couldn't help the low moan that escaped from his throat or how his hips pressed forward.

   Sparrow returned his attention to Fenris' scars almost immediately, though, tugging the elf's remaining clothing down and off, until Fenris was naked under him. Fenris' head had gone fuzzy again, though, and he barely even noticed what Sparrow was doing...until something warm and wet and soft slid into him.

   He made an undignified little yelp of a noise, jerking in surprise and looking back, just as he realized it was Sparrow's tongue. Fenris hissed softly, then buried his face back in his arms with a moan, pushing his hips back. Sparrow's hand closed around him after a moment and he jerked without thinking, bucking against it with a soft cry; Sparrow laughed softly, low in his throat, but kept him mostly still, pumping his fist along Fenris' length and lapping at him.

   Fenris wasn't certain how long that went on before Sparrow finally pulled back, panting softly. Fenris looked over his shoulder at him, nervously certain he knew what was next, but Sparrow only pulled away; he turned Fenris over, then took hold of his hands, backing up and saying in a low voice, "C'mere."

   The elf gave him a questioning look but did as Sparrow wanted, letting the human move him to the edge of the bed. Sparrow gently pressed a palm to his chest until he laid back down, and his familiar, playful little smirk was enough to calm Fenris. He stared up at the bed's canopy, ears flicking as he heard Sparrow move, and then Sparrow raised his hips and pulled his legs up around his shoulders and before Fenris could even realize what he was doing Sparrow's tongue was in him again.

   He jerked, looking down with a soft hiss, and the sight was enough to make him forget how to think: Kirkwall's Champion was, to all appearances, quite happily nestled up between his thighs, his eyes half-closed with pleasure. Even as he looked, Sparrow took hold of him again, rubbing his thumb along the tender underside of his erection; Fenris hissed, jerking a little, and laid back with a low moan, his hips bucking.

   Sparrow was incredibly good at what he did, seemingly knowing exactly how to work Fenris nearly to completion and then stop; it was _maddening_ , but Fenris let him do as he pleased, knowing from experience that it was worth it. He was so focused on that that he almost didn't notice when Sparrow slid a finger into him along with his tongue; the elf moaned, low and loud, squirming to push himself forward and parting his legs further, trying to give Sparrow as much access as possible. Sparrow answered with a soft moan of his own and Fenris _felt_ it; he hissed softly, and realized only a moment later that he'd hissed Sparrow's name.

   Sparrow slid another finger into him after a moment, stretching him out, and after a few moments Fenris realized he'd moved his other hand to his hip, but the elf couldn't bring himself to care, so caught up in what Sparrow was doing to him. He was panting his lover's name after a few seconds more, the fingers of one hand tangling into his hair as he desperately pushed against him, needing so much _more_ than Sparrow was giving him.

   To make things worse, it wasn't long after that that Sparrow pulled back, leaving the elf feeling terribly unfulfilled and _empty._ He hissed Sparrow's name, harsh, but didn't get to say anything more because Sparrow answered in a rough growl, "Move."

   Fenris swallowed his scolding, backing up so Sparrow could join him on the bed; the human man stripped himself of his remaining clothing, settling between Fenris' parted thighs. Fenris didn't care until he felt the head of Sparrow's erection nudge up against him; and then, for an instant, he was nervous and uncertain again. But Sparrow didn't move beyond that, though the effort of staying still was enough to make him tremble; he just bent his head to kiss Fenris' knee softly and looked at him, waiting.

_Promise you'll tell me to stop if you want. I don't want to hurt you..._

   Fenris swallowed, closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again to meet Sparrow's. He nodded, once.

   He wasn't certain what exactly he'd expected when Sparrow pressed into him, but reality was far better: Fenris was no stranger to Sparrow's body, and he knew that the human man was not, by any means, lacking; but when he finally entered him, any pain was vastly outweighed by the sheer pleasure--Sparrow had prepared him well, it seemed.

   Fenris arched his back with a breathless gasp, mouth open in a silent cry as Sparrow took him. Sparrow let out a harsh, strained breath, and after a moment Fenris realized he was shaking now, and he wondered briefly if this must feel as amazing to Sparrow as it did for him when their positions were reversed. Sparrow felt _incredible_ \--hot and silky-smooth and gripping him so tightly it nearly _hurt_ in the most perfect way imaginable... _was that how he felt to Sparrow right now?_

   Sparrow answered the question soon enough, his voice coming out in a breathless, rough moan, "Ohh, _fuck_. You feel _amazing_ , Fenris..." He hissed between his teeth, shifting a little, and Fenris was keenly reminded of Sparrow inside him.

   He looked down the length of his body at Sparrow, panting, and said the only thing that came to mind.

   " _Move._ "

   He realized belatedly Sparrow might misunderstand him, and if he did Fenris might _kill_ him, but he didn't; he just grinned, brief and playful, before pulling back and thrusting back into him. The motion was almost too much, but Fenris just bit his lip and arched his back and said nothing, because he wasn't certain if he could _bear_ for Sparrow to stop. Sparrow did it again, and again, and again, each time a little harder and a little more confident; finally, he shifted slightly with a low growl of a moan, such an incredibly masculine, primal sound that it sent shivers down Fenris' spine; the elf hissed his name, and realized that at some point he'd locked his legs around Sparrow's hips and was pulling him into each thrust, trying to encourage him to go deeper, _harder_.

   Sparrow was all too happy to oblige once he realized, and Fenris was soon a writhing, moaning mess under him, hissing Sparrow's name and half-formed pleas and things he wasn't even certain _he_ understood.

   And that was all before Sparrow found what he'd been looking for.

   Fenris sucked in a harsh breath with a hoarse, half-strangled cry, his back arching and his fingers digging into the bed under him as Sparrow pressed deep into him. He was dimly aware of Sparrow laughing softly, low and dark, but it barely registered before he did it again and all Fenris could think of was _oh Maker **do that again--**_

   And it seemed Sparrow could read his mind, because he did, and after a moment more he had taken hold of Fenris' hips to hold him still and was mercilessly pounding into that spot he'd found so that Fenris couldn't even get enough of a breath to cry out; and just an _instant_ before it was too much, Sparrow slowed down and pulled back some with another low, maddening laugh.

_He's trying to kill me!_

   Fenris growled, looking up at Sparrow and glaring through his bangs. _If Sparrow wouldn't give him what he needed, he would have to take it._

   The elf shoved Sparrow back without warning, then over onto his back, moving to straddle his hips. Sparrow opened his mouth to say something but Fenris silenced him with a rough, firm kiss, sweeping his tongue into Sparrow's mouth like he'd done so many other times when the human had teased him too much. He slid himself onto Sparrow again, breaking off the kiss with a gasping cry; he sat back, panting, and paused for a moment just to look at Sparrow.

   He _loved_ how Sparrow looked at him now, like nothing else in the entire world mattered but him. And when Fenris rocked his hips experimentally and Sparrow tensed and squeezed his eyes shut and **moaned** , it was beautiful and _perfect._

   Fenris did it again, harder, getting used to his freedom and control and _loving_ how it made Sparrow a submissive, whimpery mess. It didn't take him long to get more confident and comfortable, and after a moment he was riding Sparrow hard, intent on achieving the release Sparrow had denied him.

   It wasn't enough, though, even when Sparrow took hold of his hips and shoved him back and thrust upwards into him; finally, Sparrow growled, hoarse and rough, and wordlessly shoved Fenris off. The elf didn't protest when Sparrow pushed him onto his stomach, eagerly raising his hips; there was nothing _to_ protest. All he could think about was how he _needed more._

   Sparrow was beyond being gentle, now, and Fenris wouldn't have had it any other way; the elf cried out in relief when he was in him again, and almost immediately he felt Sparrow's hands go to his hips again, pulling him back into every thrust. Fenris was all too eager to move into the thrusting of Sparrow's hips, shamelessly begging him _not to stop, for the love of the Maker **don't stop**_. The elf was nearly there when he felt Sparrow's lips brush his ear and heard him growl, almost angrily, " _Come for me_ , Fenris..."

   And that was all it took; Fenris came almost as soon as he heard the command, crying out Sparrow's name into the night. He was dimly aware of Sparrow reaching his own climax--the way he jerked and hissed wordlessly and the slick heat spilling into him--but Fenris' brain was fuzzy and confused and it barely registered at all. The elf all but collapsed and felt Sparrow almost fall on him, a tangle of limbs and sweat and satisfaction.

   It felt like eternity lying there with just their panting in his ears and his heart pounding in his chest and absolutely nothing useful going through his mind. Finally, though, his mind cleared enough for him to consider moving: the elf shifted slightly, then let out a soft groan; Sparrow was still inside him, soft as he might be, and Fenris was rapidly becoming aware that everything was still very _sensitive_.

   Sparrow had tensed a little when he moved, and he let out a harsh breath into Fenris' hair before shifting to bite the tip of his ear lightly in admonishment. Fenris just grunted in response before Sparrow moved, then pulled away from him and all but fell onto his back next to the elf.

   Fenris smiled, not quite having the energy to laugh at him. He squirmed around to face Sparrow better, then kissed his cheek gently.

   "Thank you." His voice was soft and hoarse and breathless, but Sparrow still heard him. The elf sighed softly, resting his head on Sparrow's chest and just listening to him breathe; after a moment, he felt Sparrow's hand come up to rest on his shoulder, an exhausted little half-hug.

   "Pleasure." Fenris couldn't help but laugh a little at that, and it seemed that was all Sparrow required to burst into a fit of giggles himself; they quieted after a moment, though, and Fenris shoved himself up, looking down at Sparrow with a shy smile.

   "Maybe..." He paused, then licked his lips. "We could try that again?"

   Sparrow raised his eyebrows, then grinned. He reached up, cupping his hand around Fenris' cheek.

   "Sure, Fen," he murmured with an exhausted little smile. "Anything for you."


End file.
